marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-1610)
, ; Burger Frog; member of UCW (Unlimited Class Wrestling) | Relatives = Ray Parker (father, deceased); Mary Parker (mother, deceased); Ben Parker (uncle, deceased); May Parker (aunt); Carnage (partial DNA contribution); Jessica Drew (clone); Scorpion (clone); Kaine (clone, deceased); Tarantula (clone, deceased) Richard Parker (clone, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Sticky hands and feet | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante; former student | Education = High school (never graduated) | Origin = Human mutate; Peter Parker gained his powers on a high school field trip to Osborn Industries, Inc. where he was bitten by a spider exposed to the OZ Compound, an experimental Super-Soldier Serum. Imbuing him with the proportionate powers of a spider, he gained superhuman strength, speed, agility and stamina and the ability to stick to and crawl on almost any surface. And a sixth sense that warns him of impending danger. | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley; Bill Jemas | First = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | First2 = (As Peter Parker) (As Spider-Man) | Death = | Quotation = Don't you see... it's okay. I did it. I couldn't save him. Uncle Ben. I couldn't save him... No matter what I did. But I saved you. I did it. I did... | Speaker = Peter Parker's last words | QuoteSource = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 160 | HistoryText = This is an abridged version of Peter Parker's history. For a complete history see 'Peter Parker's Expanded History'' Early Years Richard Parker was a scientist who was working with S.H.I.E.L.D. He was researching with Dr. Henry Pym, Dr. Bruce Banner, and Dr. Franklin Storm to reverse-engineer the Super-Soldier Formula for S.H.I.E.L.D. (based on Nick Fury's genetic sample). Banner mistakenly believed he solved the formula and tested it on himself for credit, however, the process created the Hulk. At the time, Richard Parker went to see his wife and baby Peter outside the research facility. Hulk destroyed the facility, resulting in the deaths of Peter's parents. Hulk's humanity only awakened after seeing baby Parker, and he then reverted back to Banner. Fury had Banner arrested, and had Peter sent to his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. As a cover story, Peter grew up believing that his parents and the Brocks had all died in a plane crash. Aunt May and Uncle Ben raised Peter as if he were their own child. With the exception of his neighbor Mary Jane Watson and tutoring subject Harry Osborn, Parker found few friends in high school, and was often the butt of jokes by bullies Flash Thompson and Kong. Spider-Man Peter Parker gained his powers on a high school field trip to Osborn Industries, Inc. where he was bitten by a spider exposed to the OZ Compound, a prototype Super Soldier serum. Imbuing him with the proportionate powers of a spider, Peter gained superhuman strength, speed, agility and stamina and the ability to stick to and crawl surfaces. After that fateful day at Oscorp Industries, Parker put his newfound abilities to use and won a local wrestling challenge, wearing a mask to conceal his identity. After Peter easily defeated his opponent, the promoter of the fight gave Peter a new costume and the name Spider-Man. His wrestling career ended when he was accused of stealing the promoter's money. In a bad mood, Peter allowed a burglar he encountered on his way home to escape from a robbery. His actions would later come back to haunt him. Arguing with his uncle over poor grades and a bad attitude, Peter ran off to cool down. When Peter returned home, he learned that the same burglar from the robbery had murdered Uncle Ben in his absence. Feeling guilty over his inaction, which had led to the death of a loved one, Parker vowed that as long as he was capable, he would serve and protect others. As Uncle Ben once said to him: "With great power, there must come great responsibility." Peter took a job at the Daily Bugle working as a web designer. He eventually confessed his secret identity to Mary Jane, and the pair embarked on a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. Since gaining his new powers and a new aim in life, Peter defeated the self-created Green Goblin. Norman Osborn, created with Oscorp Industries' experimental 'Oz' formula, seemingly disappeared into the river . Spidey learned of the Kingpin of crime , and tried continuously to bring him down. He battled Electro and the Enforcers in the process. The Webslinger also fought Doctor Octopus, witnessed the return of an 'Oz' addicted Norman Osborn and encountered R.H.I.N.O. and Iron Man. Nick Fury visited Peter and informed him that S.H.I.E.L.D. knew everything about him. The arrival of Gwen Stacy at Midtown High School put pressure on his relationship with Mary Jane, but it survived. Spidey was impersonated by an impostor and then hunted by the police. Spidey battled the impostor, who had killed Gwen Stacy's father, Captain Stacy. Peter met his long-lost childhood friend, Eddie Brock Jr., after discovering boxes of old documents and video tapes in a hidden room in his basement, indicating both their fathers worked on the 'Venom Project'. Eddie was a student at ESU, and showed Peter 'their inheritance', a biological "suit" that could enhance and heal a sick person. Peter took a sample of the suit, but spilled some onto him, which formed into a black costume. When Peter raced after an armed robber, the suit took a turn for the worse. Recollecting the death of Uncle Ben, Peter lost control and fell off a building onto some electrical cables. He then returned to ESU where he confronted Eddie and revealed his identity. He destroyed the rest of the formula. Eddie then pulled another flask from storage and transformed into Venom. He tracked Peter down to Midtown High and the two battled. Eddie stepped on a loose power cable, vaporizing him instantly. After Peter defeated Eddie, Peter confronted Nick Fury about the death of his parents. Fury lied and denied having anything to do with Richard's and Mary's deaths. Spidey then faced Sandman, helped the Ultimates battle the 'Ultimate Six' (Green Goblin, Electro, Doc Ock, Sandman, Kraven, and (supposedly) Spider-Man), met the incredibly illusive Black Cat (Felicia Hardy), re-battled Doc Ock, had a movie made about him (from which he didn't get a penny), and fought the Punisher and Boomerang. During a big fight with the huge Gladiator, Spidey was badly hurt and had to go to Curtis Conners for medical treatment. This left Conners with a sample of Peter's mutated blood. Over the course of several months, Conners and his assistant, Ben Reilly, created some sort of semi-clone, combining Peter's DNA with his own, that escaped early in its incubation process. "Little Ben" started feeding off people to grow quickly in strength and size, consuming its victims while showing a small child-like face to the victim. The creature mimicked the moves of Spider-Man to swing to the Parker house, where it found and consumed Gwen Stacy. Peter confronted Conners outside his home, where he confessed to the DNA splicing. Peter then fought Carnage throughout the city, and when it consumed two more victims, it formed into an almost human form, looking incredibly like Peter's own father. The fighting continued, and Peter finally tricked the creature into jumping down an industrial chimney. Peter 'body-swapped' with the X-Man Wolverine, met Johnny Storm, aka the Human Torch, encountered Doctor Strange, fought Harry Osborn, who had become the Hobgoblin, discovered the Black Cat was still alive, and battled Hammerhead, Elektra, Moon Knight, Iron Fist and Shang Chi. Fearing for her safety and constantly at odds with her placing herself in danger, Peter broke off his relationship with Mary Jane. Peter began dating Kitty Pryde from the X-Men. Norman Osborn and many other inmates escaped from the Triskelion. SHIELD Agent Carol Danvers tried using Peter as bait to draw out Osborn. In a ploy to attract Osborn to the Helicarrier, SHIELD had Harry Osborn expose the truth about his father on television. Harry transformed into the Hobgoblin and battled his father along with Peter and SHIELD. After beating Harry to death, Osborn told Danvers to kill him, which she gladly did. The next day, Peter informed his class of Harry's demise, revealing that Harry was a hero. Peter and Kitty continued their crime-fighting partnership. One night in the Bronx, they took down the Screamers, who were using the drug Banshee. Wolverine took out the last one, who came for Peter's help in figuring out why he was positive for Banshee. Peter was able to determine that Logan's DNA was used as a basis for Banshee. Ultimatum Spider-Man and his closest friends miraculously survived the Ultimatum Wave, and he quickly sprung into action, diving into the worst of the flood zones to rescue drowning citizens. J. Jonah Jameson, one of Spidey's fiercest detractors, witnessed his unparalleled acts of heroism and publicly recanted all of the negative publicity he had attributed to the wall-crawler since he first came on the scene. During these rescue operations, Spider-Man discovered the body of the late super-hero Daredevil, another casualty of the Ultimatum Wave . It was also at this time that Spidey encountered something almost as dangerous as Magneto's Doomsday Protocols -- the Hulk. The Hulk was rampaging through the ruins of New York, but Spider-Man managed to convince him to aid in the rescue efforts. The Hulk quickly proved to be an unreliable ally and caused more harm than good. Spider-Man swung over to Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum only to find that the mystic seal used to keep the evil forces of alternate dimensions at bay had been broken. From the growing rift emerged Dormammu and a cadre of demonic followers. Spider-Man was caught in the wake of a massive explosion of mystical energy. The only thing left behind were the tattered ruins of his mask. Afterward, the military and the surviving Ultimates searched for survivors of Magneto's attack in Manhattan, and Captain America found the unconscious Peter Parker within the ruins of the city, still alive. Amazing "Cousins" Six months later, Peter's life as Spider-Man had dramatically improved; he was no longer shot at by the authorities and public opinion of him was at an all-time high. Peter finally found the respect he deserved as Spider-Man; his civilian life was another matter. Peter begrudgingly took a temporary job at Burger Frog as the Daily Bugle was shut down after Magneto's attack. Mary Jane had broken up with Peter without a proper explanation. Through this rough time, however, Peter and Gwen Stacy grew closer and started a romantic relationship. While balancing school, a relationship with Gwen, and managing a lost friendship with MJ, Peter began facing a new vigilante called Mysterio. In all their encounters, their engagements either ended in a draw or with Peter losing and being saved by a mysterious red-hooded figure. Meanwhile, Mysterio collected a sample of Parker's blood from their previous engagement and intended to use it for his malicious purposes. His home was somewhat of a boarding house for young heroes. Johnny Storm/Human Torch was experiencing mental/emotional issues due to the loss of his father. Coincidentally, Bobby Drake (Iceman) parted ways with the X-Men and couldn't stay with former teammate Kitty Pryde. Aunt May welcomed both Johnny and Bobby to stay at the Parker residence until things improved for them. Much to Peter's surprise and relent, his home was now a superhero powerhouse. Mysterio used the blood sample to program one of his Spider-Slayer robots to locate Spider-Man at Midtown High School and kill him. Fortunately, the Shroud once again saved Peter as he struggled to put on his costume and avoid attacks from the machine at the same time. Shroud was actually Kitty Pryde, though neither Peter, nor his friends, learned this. Herald of The Watchers Johnny, Bobby, and Peter were sent by Aunt May to their neighbors house to speak to Rick Jones, a teenager who had recently discovered he had powers. Confused, Rick transported himself and Peter halfway across the country and back. After speaking to him Johnny discovered that it was Rick who had been given powers by the Watchers. Rick teleported himself and the others to Project Pegasus in Wyoming, where they found the Serpent Squad in the middle of a heist to steal the Serpent Crown. They fought until Wendel Vaughn, the project leader, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents arrived to help. After they teleported back home, Rick named himself Nova and left in search of his purpose. Ultimate Enemy to Ultimate Doom Peter was swinging over the city along with Johnny when they noticed the battle between Nick Fury and an unknown creature. They joined Fury and managed to fight off the creature, however, Johnny noticed that the Baxter Building was also under attack. He flew there as fast as he could to help his sister, Sue Storm. He arrived in time for the creature that was attacking her and Ben to self-destruct. The four of them visited the home of Reed Richards, only to discover that he had been killed along with the rest of his family. Peter then called home to warn his Aunt about a potential attack on their house as well. When Peter and the rest arrived at the Parker home, Bobby already had the threat neutralized. The creature managed to break free and hit Ben with an energy blast. When Ben recovered, he found that more rocks had fallen from his body and he started to glow with white light. Sue managed to contain the creature in a Psi-Bubble until Carol Danvers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived at the scene. Helping Kitty & Chameleon's Defamation Both Johnny and Spider-Woman foil a heist by the Bombshells. After which Johnny convinced Jessica to go out with him. At school, Gwen lured Peter into the girls washroom where Kitty and MJ were waiting, and the three of them cut his hair, telling him that when he wears his mask his head is practically round because of all the hair on his head. Tandy Bowen entered the washroom and made snide remarks about Kitty being a mutant and told her "she belongs in a cage." At home, Peter finds out from Johnny that he started seeing Jessica and, because she is his clone, this caused him a great deal of grief. Back at school, the next day, a special task force arrived at the school and tried to convince Kitty to go with them peacefully. Tandy smirked throughout the whole ordeal, hinting that she may have been involved. Death of the Greatest Hero of All Shortly after his sixteenth birthday, Peter learned that Norman Osborn and his Six had escaped prison and that they were likely heading toward his family. While searching for Osborn and his team, he saw the Punisher aiming his sniper rifle at Captain America. Peter bravely swung down and pushed Cap out of the way, taking the bullet instead. After managing to regain consciousness and dress his wound with webbing, Peter fought Norman Osborn and the Six. The Six injured him even further than before. When Electro was about to deliver the final blow, he was shot by Aunt May with a revolver. Electro died and short-circuited, knocking out the most of the Six. Peter swung Gwen and May away from the fight so he could fight Norman Osborn. Osborn proved to be too strong and was about to deliver the final blow when Mary Jane rammed a truck into him, saving Peter. After Peter kissed Mary Jane, he literally threw her out of harms way and lifted the truck and smashed it onto Osborn. The truck exploded in front of Peter's face, further wounding him. Mary Jane, Johnny, Gwen, and Aunt May all gathered around a mortally wounded Peter, who told May that while he couldn't save Uncle Ben, he was able to save the other most important people in his life. Peter then finally closed his eyes and died. Mary Jane cradled his lifeless body while Johnny, Gwen, and May all cried uncontrollably. Norman Osborn died with a smirk, knowing he had succeeded in killing Spider-Man. Legacy Shortly after Peter's death, the public was now well aware Peter Parker was Spider-Man. The Daily Bugle was one of the first newspapers that announced Spidey's death and his true identity. J. Jonah Jameson was about to publish a report saying that he knew Peter was Spider-Man, but he couldn't come up with the right way to say it. Mary Jane was positive that Nick Fury was responsible for Peter's death and became determined to find the evidence to prove it and put Fury behind bars. All of New York City mourned Spider-Man, and Tony Stark planned a large funeral for Peter at Saint Patrick's Cathedral. Aunt May almost couldn't bear going to Peter's public funeral, but she managed to come and met a little girl Peter saved from a fire. Before the funeral began, Steve Rogers confronted Aunt May, who told her that he feels responsible for Peter's death. At the funeral, Thor claimed that he had seen the spirit of Peter dining in the halls of Valhalla alongside several heroes who had died in the events of Ultimatum. Shortly after Peter's death, a new Spider-Man began fighting crime in his stead, revealed to be the young Miles Morales. While May and Gwen moved to France with the help of Tony Stark, Mary Jane continued her search to prove Fury's involvement in Peter's death. He visited her in her home and told her that he loved Peter like a son. Racked with guilt, Fury began to cry. Revived by the OZ Some time after his death, Peter woke up in an abandoned laboratory. He tried to discover where he was but was unable to do so. He returned to New York City and encountered Mary Jane. To investigate whether he was the real Peter Parker or not, they dug up his coffin and found it empty. Because he didn't want to torture Aunt May and Gwen with his return, Peter planned on leaving the city. He sneaked into Miles Morales apartment to recover his web-shooters, the only thing left which reminded him of his father Richard. However, Miles arrived at the apartment and found Peter. Peter asked for his old web shooters back, which prompted a barrage of questions from Miles. Peter was vague with his answers. While he confirmed that he had died once, he stated that he cannot see his family yet. When Miles persisted with wanting to tell Aunt May the truth, the two got into a fight, with Peter knocking Miles out and retrieving his web shooters. He then fled while Miles was still unconscious. After Peter had taken his web shooters back, he saw Miles Morales face off against the Green Goblin in a struggling battle. Realizing Miles could be killed, Peter intervened, surprising many friends and family members. Peter then proceeded to fight the Green Goblin with a little bit of help from Miles, whose Venom Blasts proved highly effective against him. Norman was able to escape just before the police arrived to arrest both Miles and Peter, while Aunt May and Gwen were surprised that Peter was alive. After both Miles and Peter got away from the police, Peter sought refuge at Mary Jane's house, with Detective Maria Hill present. Miles soon joined them and persisted with his questioning of Peter's survival. After explaining what happened, Peter stated he did not want to return in the first place but with the Green Goblin returning, he could not turn a blind eye. When Norman Osborn arrived on the scene after killing J. Jonah Jameson, Peter wanted to fight but was preempted by Miles, who rushed out to engage him. Prior to this, Osborn revealed to Jameson that a side-effect of the OZ formula was that it granted immortality, explaining how Peter survived. Peter helped Miles defeat Norman, who was immolated by Director Hill, and passed on the identity of Spider-Man and his web-shooters to him. He told Aunt May, Gwen, and Mary Jane that he intended to go on a quest to find out the truth behind his resurrection, but later met with Mary Jane and they drove away to live a quiet life together. Following the temporary destruction of the entire universe, and its eventual restoration, Peter resumed the mantle of Spider-Man. He was seen fighting the returned Green Goblin with assistance of the Ultimates before rushing to a party to welcome Kong back from the army. | Powers = '''Spider Physiology/OZ Formula Enhancements: Peter Parker gained the proportionate abilities of a spider after being bitten by a spider which had been genetically-modified with the Oz formula. *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately 10 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to effortlessly lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard cars with ease. Some feats include throwing a taxi cab five stories into the air, and lifting a dockyard forklift that averagely weighs around 20 tons. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to allow him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. In the second issue, he seems to throw a car with little effort. He also broke Flash Thompson's hand by blocking with his palm. Even when near death, he was still able to lift a 15 tons semi-truck over his head and slam it on the Green Goblin twice. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is faster than any accelerating vehicle, but this gets improved by web-silnging, Spider-Man is too fast for the normal human eyesight, he appears, disappears and reappears as fast as blur. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with no harm of any kind, Spider-Man's durability is sufficient that he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body after being electrocuted by Electro and then thrown out of Kingpin's skyscraper. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire if he is far enough away. *'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man possesses a "spider-sense" which alerts him to danger. Whenever danger is present, he gets a tingling sensation that manifests at the back of his skull. . Through experience, Spider-Man has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles he feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. *'Immortality' According to Norman Osborn, the OZ formula bestows a form of immortality that prevents those infused with it from being permanently killed nor age as well. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' As an immortal, he can rapidly regenerate from harmful injuries. After he "awoke" from his death, he showed no signs of his catastrophic wounds. | Abilities = Peter is a prodigy bio-chemist, completing his father's research on adhesives at age 15. His uncle said he was "as smart as they come". He possesses an IQ of 145. Thanks to the spider venom that courses in his veins, it makes him immune to vampire bites and immune to poisons, since the spider venom didn't kill him. | Strength = Class 10 or more. As Spider-Man has not fully grown into adulthood, he is not as strong as his Earth-616 counterpart yet, however he is portrayed as being sufficiently strong enough to lift and throw conventional vehicles and cars. Spider-Man is currently capable of lifting 10-15 tons. | Weaknesses = Over-protective, short-tempered. | Equipment = Spider-Man's wrist-mounted web-shooters discharge thin strands of web-fluid at high pressure. On contact with air, the long-chain polymer from the web-shooters knits and forms an extremely tough but flexible fiber with extraordinary adhesive qualities. Recently, upon his sixteenth birthday, Tony Stark gave him Stark-enhanced versions of his web shooters, however, its capabilities are unknown. * Spider-Man's Electro-Proof Suit | Transportation = Spider-Man moves through locations by shooting a web-line and attaching it to an object (most often a building). He then swings, shoots another web-line, attaches it, and repeats the process. | Weapons = Spider-Man's webs can be used to ensnare and immobilize his opponents in combat. | Notes = * The origin of the Ultimate Universe Spider-Man is inherently similar to that of the original with a few modern updates and stylings. * Spider-Man's web-shooters cost eighty dollars to make. * Peter Parker was 16 when he died, having also died only a few days after his birthday. * A canon mistake was never cleared: In Ultimate Origins, it is clearly shown that Peter's parents died in front of him as an infant due to the Hulk, but in the Venom arc, it clearly shows that Peter's parents were in his life for around 4-7 years old before they died in the supposed plane crash with the Brocks. It was revealed, in an obscure interview with Michael Bendis that they had survived their encounter with the Hulk, but this has not been properly revealed to the readers. The Origins comic book was notorious for its frequent errors in continuity with the Ultimate Universe. * In Ultimate Spider-Man, many superheroes as well as numerous super villains know that Peter is Spider-Man: Norman Osborn, Mary Jane Watson, Doctor Octopus, Dr. Curt Conners, Dr. Strange, Nick Fury and high-level S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, the Ultimates, Electro and Kraven the Hunter, Sandman, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Eddie Brock, Jr., the X-Men (though Wolverine learned it early in ), the Fantastic Four, Richard Parker, Henry Gyrich and others in the CIA, May Parker. Many have seen him unmasked, but doesn't know him or even his actual identity: Kingpin and the Enforcers, Black Cat, Morbius, Silver Sable and her Wild Pack plus Roxxon, This is in contrast to the regular Marvel version of Spider-Man, whose identity was known only to a few heroes and his family prior to the "Civil War" storyline in which Peter Parker unmasked, and is again completely secret after the "One More Day" storyline in which a retcon plot device was employed. * Peter didn't participate in Spider-Verse, due to his resurrection taking place after the conclusion of the event. * Regarding Ultimate Peter Parker's fate, Axel Alonso, the editor-in-chief of Marvel Comics has said: "Ultimate Peter Parker died a long time ago." Which contradicts the events that happened during his supposed resurrection. | Trivia = | Marvel = Spider-Man (Ultimate) | Wikipedia = Ultimate Spider-Man | Links = }} ru:Питер Паркер (1610) Category:Web-Slinging Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Wallcrawling Category:Arachnine Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Parker Family Category:Leaping Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Gymnasts Category:Death of Spider-Man casualties Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Acrobats Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Athletic skills Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Precogs